The utilization of “tip up” device featuring a flag or other signal release activated by the strike of a fish on a bait or lure attached by a fishing line to the tip up device is known. U.S. Pat. No. 7,281,348, to Allen, Jr. et al, for an Ice Fishing Apparatus with Eccentric Release Feature, discloses a tip up device, with a vertically inclined spool, suspended below water level, which, when the spool is caused to rotate, releases a flag; U.S. Pat. No. 7,032,343, to Foss, for an Ice Fishing Tip Up Strike Indicator, discloses a submerged spool with a pendulum switch, which, when a fish strikes, causes a tip up arm to swing into vertical position, and a light is ignited; U.S. Pat. No. 7,008,086, to Kell, for an Electronically Controlled Flashing Light and RF transmitter for ice fishing tip ups, provides a fish striking indicator whereby a fish strike of sufficient pressure causes a mast to pop up, the mast incorporating a tilt sensitive switch which engages a power supply and selectively energizes a circuit including a flashing light and a remote transmitter; U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,142, to Danser et al, for an Ice Fishing System, provides a pivotally mounted fishing pole, coupled to the upper end of a post, wherein a strike causes the opposite end of the pole to rise; U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,310, to Rinehart, for a Floating Tip Up Fishing Rig provides a release for a flag mounted on spring tension, which rises vertically upon being released by pressure from a fish strike.
In the cited examples of prior art and others, when a fish strikes, the line has to turn off the spool, requiring greater pressure or, in some of the prior art, where the spool is in ultimate free flow of position, the line has to be manually placed through a “trigger,” which is extremely sensitive. Further, a number of the prior art devices require the line spool, and/or trigger device, to be beneath the surface of the water, a significant problem in sub-zero/sub-freezing conditions when the spool of line and/or trigger nets are removed from the water. When a fish strikes, after the initial strike which should be sufficient to set the hook, in tip up devices, there is normally an expected delay in the fisherman reaching the tip up to take the line and retrieve the fish. It is extremely important to provide no drag back in the tip up until the operator can reach the site. Further, much of the prior art has spools permanently mounted, which require cutting or exchanging of line, as opposed to simply interchanging spools. Much of the prior art, in addition, provides only one strike notification, whereas the desirability of a visual flag, and/or an illuminated bulb, may vary, depending upon changing light wind and element conditions.
The present invention fills a need not met by the prior art, in providing a tip up device in which the strike of a fish not only releases a flag notification, and activates an electric circuit to provide an illuminating bulb, but also shifts the spool of fishing line from a vertical position to one which horizontally allows free flow of line until the fisherman can reach the device to retrieve the fish. The instant further; provides a feature not shown in the prior art, allowing the device to be supported, in actual fishing operation, not only by a provided support base but, additionally, by attachment to any suitable vertical surface, allowing the fisherman, if so desired, to mount the device on a sled, auger, or other improvised base, without requiring contact with the actual ice surface.